Temptation Airport
by sweet-destiny3
Summary: What desire and temptation can do to you...The snow is falling even harder now...Scott and Jean are not going anywhere...JOTT...PG-13...R&R! One-shot!


****

Author's Note I wanted to thank my sister for inspiring me to write all the stories that I've written. She supports me no matter what I do and helps me to keep going. No one ever accomplished anything alone. Thanks to all those readers out there who take the time to review the stories they read. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I desperately yearn for them. Thank you. Enjoy and review!

****

Disclaimer I do not own them. Therefore, my fantasies are yet to be fulfilled.

****

Temptation Airport

She was twenty one. Twenty one and married. She was finally married! She had finally connected her soul with it's other half through a book and a Priest. Part two was yet to come. It had been about three hours since their wedding was over through the ride to the airport, the desks, and luggage checks they had to go through. Their honeymoon was planned to be spent in the Caribbean Islands. Away from the world's hostility towards mutants. Away from their home at the Xavier Institute and away from their hectic life and friends. Alone. Finally alone. At least in a couple of hours.

The snow did not look so good outside and by the time their flight left in an hour or so the weather would not be so good. But Jean Summers just looked to her husband who was monitoring things around him and smiled. She liked the sound of that. _Jean Summers_, she repeated to herself in her mind, making sure Scott did not hear that through their strong mental and emotional bond. She caught Scott's attention and he turned his towards her. He took his black gloves off and rubbed his hand against the soft skin on Jean's hands. He lifted her hands towards his mouth after getting a tender, yet strong grip on them. He placed a soft kiss upon their cold feel and Jean shivered. He always made her feel that way. His warm touch, his strong and protective aura, his powerful senses, and his mind all made her get goose bumps and a thump in her heart. She has known him her whole life and even his annoying traits followed her mind and jumped in her thoughts.

Jean just turned back to monitoring people they have never seen in their lives, oblivious to Scott's staring. Jean seemed to look even more beautiful in the bright lights of the airport. He just enjoyed the moments he spent gazing at her rosy face. He held on tighter to her hand and squeezed. He looked at her beautiful face and thick, flowing red locks. He appreciated her great open mind and light beauty. She stood out. He got starry and glittering eyes every time he thought about her. Her mouth spoke words of understanding and her heart showed emotional strength he knew he could never survive. Many things laid in her hands and she handled it in a good manner. That's what he loved about her so much, everything. A warm heart, intelligent mind, welcoming eyes, and a tempting body. Right now, hours from reaching their destination, that was all he could think about. Her tempting body.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jean asked. He forgot to mention the annoying traits that he seemed to accept of Jean. Only because he truly loved her. But she could be so nosy sometimes. It scared him sometimes that she was telepathic, along with telekinetic. She had a bad temper sometimes. Then again so did he. He unconsciously wondered what their kids would be like when two people with tempers and supernatural powers joined. That would be a very powerful mutant. Scott's thoughts were interrupted by Jean's sweet voice. "Scott?"

Scott looked to her without a word and smiled. Jean pursed her lips at him as he looked away from her. He was playing hard to get. She would read his mind, as soon as boredom for waiting in the airport strikes. In the meanwhile, all her mind, and body, could conjure up was desire. She looked Scott's body up and down and fixated her eyes on the top of his pants. She let a small, but quiet giggle escape her lips as she looked away and told herself to have some control. But to actually imagine his strong arms holding her and his warm hands caressing her body was overwhelming.

Smart people would have their honeymoon night on the actual night of the wedding day. But Jean and Scott had to be the stupid couple. They had to wait through the airport and the plane ride. They had waited through high school and through their engagement. Why could she not wait a couple of hours? But Jean knew that waiting was the greatest thing in the world. For him to actually wait until he could become one with his soul mate first and last was wonderful. The wanting for pleasure increased in their bones and their honeymoon would be special. They also knew that their relationship would not be solely based on sex. Although that is all Jean could think about at the moment.

Scott glanced at his watch to find the time passing by as slow as a turtle walked a mile. The turtle would never make in time like the runners would, and that is how Scott felt. He felt as if they would never reach their destination at this rate. But he was not interested in the islands, but more interested in Jean's body. He tried not to think about it as he held Jean to his shoulder after two hours of waiting. They had gotten something to eat, but that had only occupied their time for a half hour. Then, it was back to their gate, where they would wait on the cushioned seats.

__

Don't look outside Scott, Jean said as Scott closed his eyes behind his ruby quartz sunglasses and leaned his head on top of hers. _Don't ask why._

__

So why exactly do you not want me to look outside? Scott asked through their link as Jean smacked his thigh and Scott let out a wide grin. _You turn me on when your mad._

Jean fell silent. Too silent. _Scott, I'm thirsty for a soda_, Jean thought back to him after a few moments of silence. Scott sighed and got up gladly. He walked a few feet forward and suddenly tripped over a bag, their bag, that had magically moved. Definitely moved by using telekinesis. Jean steadied him before he fell on his face and then started laughing. _You actually fell for that! _she thought through laughter. She did not hesitate to continue, _You are so cute when you're vulnerable._

Scott was too busy glaring jokingly at Jean with a smile, hidden behind the serious expression he did so well, to notice the weird stares of the people around them. But through his eyes, all he saw was Jean. And maybe their moved luggage too. He picked up her bag and placed it next to her feet, where it belonged. He had the urge to blast his red beams through it for fun, but changed his mind for good reasons. He cocked a small smile at Jean, who was still laughing at the situation. _You can be extremely sexy when you laugh, in that girlish kind of way._ Jean just crossed her arms over her chest and squinted her eyes at him jokingly. _You didn't really want that soda, did you?_ Scott thought as Jean shook her head and Scott resumed his seat next to her. He loved the way they communicated through each other's minds. It was a great feeling. It was also scary sometimes when Jean read his mind intrusively.

Something suddenly interrupted both their thoughts with an echoing voice. "All planes that have not departed already have been delayed for a few more hours because of the severe snowstorm. Thank you for your cooperation," the voice spoke with monotone through the intercom. Scott knew exactly why Jean did not want him to look outside. Whether she or anybody else had told him that, everyone there knew that the planes were not leaving and the snow was not letting them leave the airport itself.

Jean sighed within herself. How much longer do they have to wait. She turned to look at Scott who had his jaw tightened where his strong jaw line creased and curved. Jean had to blink twice at a trait she overly admired. _You're seriousness can be quite attractive you know, _she thought lightly to him. _In that brave, leadership kind of way._

Scott turned to her with a lighter expression at her comment. Only Jean could make him lighten up when he needed to. Only Jean. His eyes suddenly scanned her body and felt warmth rush through him. He came to her face to notice her full, yet chapped pink lips. He noticed her swallow down her dry throat. He dug into his bag and pulled out a cold water bottle. He handed it to her and she accepted with thanks. She gulped down the water as Scott watched her lips touch the bottle. He wished and hoped and prayed that those would soon be his lips she was touching. He always quivered when their lips touched. What is it about women anyways. He could swear that Jean could seduce him solely with her lips. That's all she needed, along with her innocent and mesmerizing eyes.

Jean enjoyed the water running down her throat at the moment. She felt quenched. _He always seems to know how to fulfill my needs,_ Jean thought personally to herself. Scott, who was already staring at her, kept his gaze even more intimately on her now. His stare was so hard that Jean felt it through her closed eyes. She opened her eyes to close the bottle with the cap and hand it to him. She hesitated. Had she said that too loudly?

Scott kept his eyes fixed on the beautiful woman before his eyes. She had apparently wanted him to hear that secretly for it to run through his mind. He had heard it loud and clear in his ears and anticipated his fantasies. When he gave her a warm look through his sunglasses she smiled calmly at him and he relaxed. _Jean was enough to every man in the world's needs,_ Scott thought quietly. Jean snuggled closer to him after his words that he realized he had thought too loudly.

After five minutes of silence and the enjoyment of being warm in each other's arms through jackets, Jean's cell phone rang. Jean hated the concept of cell phones when she could connect telepathically, but Professor Xavier bought her one for her and Scott's own safety. Such a wise teacher, but an even better father. Jean sat up straight in her seat with her feet on the ground and opened her cell phone. "Hey Storm," Jean said out loud in what Scott seemed to notice as an empty waiting room. He seemed to take it to his advantage.

What could be more excitingly different than being alone in a small portion of a large airport? He moved closer to her and placed his hand on the waist opposite to his side. He slightly sat on the ends of his buttocks to be in reach of Jean. "Storm, you can't stop the snow?" Jean asked as Scott placed a soft kiss to the side of her neck, right in the middle. "Professor, yes, everything is alright," Jean said as Scott began to trail soft and tender kisses up and down her neck. He lightly dug his face behind her hair and into her neck. He moaned lightly as he inhaled the soft scent of her perfume and breathed onto her skin.

"Don't worry Jean," Scott heard Professor Xavier say on the other end. "Storm will try her best. Although she is not fond of interfering with nature, this calls for the help of two family members who need their honeymoon to go well."

"Thank you Professor," Jean said as Scott ran the skin of his lips and nose over her collar bone. "Logan, yes, everything's fine. No, he's not giving me any trouble." Jean gasped as Scott moved to her earlobe and began to massage it with his mouth and teeth. "Yes, Logan. He is behaving himself." Scott suddenly moved his hand to caress it over her thigh, up the swell of her hip, and to the side of her stomach, inside her shirt. His warm hands made her fumble with her words. "Yes, I mean no. I mean I'll call you when our pla…………" she muttered as Scott reached her bra strap. He stopped there and looked at Jean. Maybe she was not okay with this. He slid his hand out of her shirt as Jean suddenly handed him the phone. "Logan wants to have a word with you," Jean said, finding her mind.

__

Two can play this game, Jean made sure to think to herself. She looked around the empty seats and the people very far from it. It was a slightly isolated gate. And now it was empty. "Logan, don't worry about us. Don't try to deny it, I know you are worrying. Just admit it, you love us don't you?" Scott said with seriousness in his voice which made the whole thing even more funny. "Hello? Kurt, thanks man. Yeah Kurt. If every person in that house spoke for ten minutes the batteries would run out," Scott said as Jean listened.

She listened to a sarcastic voice on the other line. But she ignored the friends that they were only leaving for two weeks and a half and focused more on the man next to her. Jean leaned towards Scott to kiss his cheek innocently as he was distracted. She silently climbed onto his lap, with one leg on each side. Scott suddenly turned his head to her. She knew that would get his attention. Although she could not see his eyes, she knew he was looking at her with wanting eyes that did not turn away from her. "Yeah, no. I d..d..on't know," Scott said through his breath, in which he was loosing at the moment. He was also trying to find his mind.

She began to kiss both cheeks lightly. Then his forehead and nose. Scott put the cell phone away as she moved towards his neck. She slightly rocked on his lap as he held her waists firmly, never wanting to let her go. She sulked in his aftershave and felt as if this was the safest place on earth. In his arms. She ran her hands across his muscular chest and outlined his abs with her fingertips. Scott paced his breathing as he slipped her coat off to feel her soft arms. He ran his fingers through her hair as Jean imitated his movements and held his face lightly. They both merged into a heart warming kiss. Their warm lips synchronized with a beat and their tongues massaged each other with passion.

Before they could do anything further they broke away from their kiss as Jean fell to the ground. Jean yelped and turned to Scott with knitted and confused eyebrows. "Scott, what is wrong with you?!?" Jean asked as he helped her up as an apology and turned his attention to the woman carrying the sleeping baby.

Jean tried to turn to the woman as calmly as possible. "Hello," Jean said coolly, trying to play it off. "How are you?" The woman tried to smile as she sat across from them. The seats were not empty anymore. Jean feared that her and Scott enjoyed being in each other's arms a little too much. Temptation gets the best of people sometimes. She also feared that thinking they were the only people in this world at the moment could cause serious embarrassment in the public eye. They were lucky the woman with the baby's presence reminded them they were in an airport before they went too far. Jean silently sat next to Scott, picking her coat off the ground and putting it back on. They just sat in silence with a sleeping baby and his mother, caressing each other's hands softly.

Jean could not help notice the woman's stare on their hands. She had the urge to read her mind but realized it was a complete invasion and impoliteness. Luckily, the woman spoke with honesty. "Are you two in love?" she asked lightly. The woman looked about twenty five. She had curly shoulder length black hair and sincere coffee eyes.

Aside from her sincerity, Jean and Scott just smiled back with red cheeks. They were embarrassed of being caught on the spot. And in an airport. "How old is he?" Jean asked, trying to create polite conversation and also to change it.

"He's six months old," the woman answered politely with a down face. "We are going to live with my aunt. Why are you two young lovers traveling?"

"We're taking a two week vacation from our hectic life," Scott answered nicely.

"To be alone huh?" the woman asked rhetorically. "I always wanted to be alone with my boyfriend. We supposedly loved each other. We were young, seventeen. I supposedly loved the man who came after him. And I thought I understood more with him. I was wrong," the woman said with a deep sigh as Jean and Scott listened intently. Her words were so sad. As if she lived for a hundred years and was too worn out for life. Too tired to live. Too hopeless to love. Too alone to feel.

"What happened?" Scott was tempted to ask. This was interesting.

The woman leaned her elbow on her dark jeans and put her admirable hands over her mouth. "The day after I thought I understood more, I was pregnant. The following day I was single," the woman said as she watched Jean and Scott's hands engraved in each other's. "You should love to make love, not to have sex," the woman said as she held her baby close. "Are you two in love?" she asked the personal question again. Both Jean and Scott did not like to discuss it with others but she persisted. She seemed to want to know, and they felt they needed to tell her.

"Very much," Jean said almost quietly as she smiled at Scott. The woman just gazed at them. Brown eyes with slight envy but understanding.

The woman looked at their hands again and could not help notice their wedding rings, engraved with a black design around the silver band. "You know, sex after marriage is a wonderful thing," she said with a small smile as she got off her chair and looked behind her, at the stores. "You devote your lives to each other to start a family as husband and wife. Love is obvious there."

"Thank you," Jean said with a smile.

"Plus, divorce is not an easy thing to go through. Too much paper work," the woman said as they all laughed lightly at the statement. "I have to go shopping now. It was nice talking to you. You two give people a feeling to live and love all at the same time."

"It was nice talking to you too," Scott said with a smile as he rubbed his thumb across Jean's hand. They both looked at each other after she left. Silent for ongoing moments, looking into each other's eyes. His eyes were the place Jean could only reach. The place Jean could only feel. Their gaze was even more intent and their faces grew slightly hot as they thought of being with each other. Their encounter with the polite woman had made them want each other even more. It had made them appreciate their love even more. A unique kind of love.

"She's right. Marriage is a wonderful thing," Jean said with wide eyes and a spaced look. "Everything is sweet and tempting. The love, the wait. You're just so sure."

"I'm sure that I love you," Scott said as he crushed her lips beneath his. Their kisses became short and frequent. But Scott broke away from her for an emergency. "Hold that thought. I'll be back, I just need to go to the bathroom. But hold that thought. I'm serious."

Him being serious is not so hard to believe. Jean told him to go as she ignored the fact of holding that thought. She has been holding that thought forever and she felt like she could not hold it any more. She took out her cell phone to dial the number to the mansion. "Storm, what's up with the weather?" she asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry my child," Storm said apologetically. "The storm is out of my reach. There seems to be more snow coming from the north."

"It's alright Storm," Jean said nicely. "Ok…take care…bye." Jean let out a long sigh followed by a gasp. She had just felt something powerful strike the normal beating of her heart. Something that she recognized as yearning. Yearning for her lover's body, mind, and soul. She felt the need to somehow be closer to him. So she retreated to the restroom. She grabbed her bags and entered the restroom. She found two girls coming out, leaving it empty. Wasn't it there luck today of emptiness at all the right times. Jean preferred to call it fate.

Jean went into one of the empty stalls and opened her bag. She changed into the lingerie that Rogue had gotten her as a wedding gift. It was a designed strapless red bra and a see through red covering over her stomach followed by a very unique g-string. The bra showed a pushed up ball rounded shaped cleavage, enough to fill a man's pupil, and her g-string let her show-off her shaped hips and flat stomach, exposing her behind comfortably. In a rush she placed her clothes over it. She fixed her hair and tapped her lips with flavored lip gloss. _Apparently Storm could not stop the heavy snow,_ Jean thought back to Scott, who was in the restroom across from this one, with a seductive voice. She immediately felt Scott's intrigue and felt him even closer to her location.

__

As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter where we are, Scott thought with the most seductive and alluring voice she has ever heard Scott in. His warmth and love and protective nature washed over her like rain.

Scott had felt her come into the girls bathroom when he was looking into the mirror of the boy's bathroom. He knew she was there and he felt her. Jean's seduction and her nature to captivate him filled his heart and mind as he found himself in front of the girls bathroom. He opened the door to the girls bathroom with anticipation. He felt temptation even stronger this time.

Jean shut the door behind him from behind one of the stalls with her powers. The lights suddenly went out as Jean burnt them all with her telekinesis and left two light ones shining over Scott. He impatiently checked the stall he felt she was in and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to him, her back against his upper body. He moved her out of the stall and next to the table where the sinks were. "Gotcha," he said in a predatory tone that made Jean's blood boil.

He dug his face into her hair and began to kiss her neck. Jean tried to escape his grasp as he caught her wrist. He ran his lips over her smooth arm as she pulled herself closer to him and lifted herself onto him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she slid his coat off his shoulders. Their lips intertwined once again as Scott broke away to look at her under what Jean made soft light in the bathroom. The warm glow of her face made his heart sink.

Jean looked past the glare in his ruby quartz sunglasses and gazed into him. Taking a deeper look at Scott made her love him ten times more. He was truly unique and beautiful. She had never seen him under this light before. She truly saw him as her husband now. All her own, and no else's.

"I love you Jean Summers."

"I love you," Jean whispered back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No officer," a woman said with concern. "The door was not locked a while ago."

The police officer tried to open the door, but to no avail. "Ok stand back Ma'am. Everyone stand back!" the security guard called to the people gathered outside the bathroom door. "I'm going to shoot the lock. Stand back! What's in there might be very dangerous………"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Author's Note Go and read Pinkchick's stories!!! Her latest one is most interesting. It's called "Sacrifice". It has mystery and soon to be horror, a little Jott, and a little Loro.


End file.
